This disclosure relates generally to voice biometric analysis, and more specifically to authentication and authorization systems and methods including voice biometric analysis of a verbally conducted purchase transaction over a communications network.
Anti-fraud measures are of continuing concerns to issuers of payment cards such as debit cards and credit cards, as well as to cardholders and to merchants selling goods and services and accepting payment card payments therefor. For example, merchants receiving payment card payment offers by persons unknown to them desire some assurance that payment card purchases are validly made and that the merchant will receive payment from card issuers for goods and services provided. Issuing banks of payment cards seek effective and reliable ways to authenticate and validate card purchases as being made by an authorized person that is obligated to pay the issuer, or alternatively to detect possible fraudulent activity by an unauthorized person attempting to use a cardholder's account that an authorized person is generally not obligated to repay. Cardholders seek assurance that their card numbers cannot be used fraudulently by others to make unauthorized purchases that may be undetected by them for some period of time, and possibly even be inadvertently paid by them. Inconvenience and loss may be incurred by all parties if fraudulent payments made with payment cards go undetected.
Certain types of transactions, specifically transactions made over a communication network between purported cardholders and merchants at different locations, present specific challenges that are unresolved in the marketplace by existing anti-fraud measures. Cardholders, merchants, and card issuers would each benefit from anti-fraud measured tailored to meet the needs of such transactions, and improvements are accordingly desired.